marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ceres Leader
|gender = Female |affiliation = Enclave |game = The Incredible Hulk |voice actor = Simbi Khali |status = Alive}} The Ceres Leader was one of the leaders of the Enclave. Biography The Ceres Leader commanded the Ceres Sector, the Enclave's Chemical Weapon and Genetic Engineering Division. The Ceres Sector attempted to eliminate Rick Jones when he stole a tank, but the Hulk protected him from their forces and helped him reach a safe house. They later placed a chemical bomb in New York City, which the Hulk managed to disarm by throwing it into the river. However, while the Hulk was getting rid of this bomb, they placed dozens of smaller bombs in the city which caused contamination when detonated, and deployed troops into the contaminated areas. Samuel Sterns created a device called the "Scrubber", which the Hulk used to remove the contamination. ]] The Ceres Leader commented that splicing the DNA of their soldiers was unsatisfactory, as while the Barbaria were enhanced, they were also unstable. The Jupiter Leader snidely remarked that they were well aware of her failures and that the Hulk thwarted her at every turn. When he asked what she had done to rectify the situation, she presented the Bi-Beast, an android whom she stated was a match for the Hulk in size and strength, but with faster reaction times, enhanced situational awareness and additional sensory capabilities due to its double head configuration. The Minerva Leader suggested they deploy it immediately. The Minerva Sector erected a mind control antennae in Times Square with enough strength to cover all of Manhattan, with some troops led by the Bi-Beast sent to protect it from attacks. Unfortunately for them, the Hulk destroyed both the antennae and the Bi-Beast. The Vulcan Leader belittled them for their failure and declared that he would rise to claim victory. The Ceres Sector used chemicals which they stole from Sterns to enhance the Barbaria, but these were recovered by the Hulk and Jones. ]] The Enclave leaders met once again, with the Ceres Leader commenting that while she would have loved to gloat over the Vulcan Leader's defeat, none of the others had done better. The Jupiter Leader declared that they could not defeat the Hulk with proxies and that they needed to take a more active and personal role. The Minerva Leader found this idea distasteful but agreed with him nonetheless, suggesting that if they were lucky the United States Armed Forces might do their work for them. Once the Hulk obtained a genetic simulator from the Enclave so that he could test the cure he had developed, Sterns informed the Hulk that the Enclave had unleashed a bio-weapon and that this was their chance to do a real-world test of the cure. The contamination enveloped a building in downtown New York, much to the distress of citizens. The United States Armed Forces arrived to deal with the situation and attacked the Hulk when he transported Sterns to the building. While Sterns was inside, the Hulk fought the Army. Sterns successfully used the cure on the contamination, destroying it. Following his defeat of the Abomination, the Hulk hunted down and destroyed the remaining Enclave bases. When her own base was destroyed, the Vulcan Leader faced the Hulk in single combat, wielding an Enclave Hammer which allowed her to summon clones of the Bi-Beast with which to attack him. Despite this, she was still no match for the Hulk and was defeated by him.''The Incredible Hulk'' video game Relationships Allies *Enclave **Jupiter Leader **Minerva Leader **Vulcan Leader Enemies *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Rick Jones *Samuel Sterns *United States Armed Forces **Thaddeus Ross **Hulkbusters References Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Enclave Leaders Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters